villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Crusader
The Crusader, commonly known as Not Important, is the main playable character, and the protagonist villain , of the 2015 video game Hatred. Because of his hatred for humanity, Not Important decides to kill as many people as he possibly can and hopes to have the most violent death. The isometric shoot has been controversially received, largely due to Not Important's misanthropic tendencies and willingness to violently murder civilians and policemen. Biography Nothing much is known about Not Important's backstory nor how he came to be a mass killer, but it is known that Not Important is a misanthropic insane killer who shows no remorse for his victims nor the ones he killed. He describes his murders as being part of a "genocide crusade" to eradicate all human life from the city of New York. After killing a drugged hostage in his basement, Not Important leaves home and begins to kill any civilian and policemen he runs into. After his initial rampage, he enters a police station at One Police Plaza district to murder all remaining police officers before entering the sewers to brutally kill a team of S.W.A.T. officers. Having escaped a retaliating hipster by hijacking a train, Not Important discovers that there is a nuclear power plant in New Jersey and begins to plan on destroying the facility. After slaughtering everyone in the train, Not Important steals an armed S.W.A.T. van and massacres Triad gangsters and civilians in Chinatown. With the military in pursuit, Not Important finds a politician named José Morales gathering the remaining population. He murders Morales and all the remaining civilians before raiding Fort Oconor to obtain C4 explosives. After overwhelming the military, Not Important declares himself a "One Man Army" before leaving the fort. He storms the nuclear power plant, places C4 charges in the facility, and tries to coerce an engineer into overloading the reactor (which would erase the city from the earth). Frustrated in the engineer's reluctance, he murders the engineer and types the code (666) to overload the core. A group of soldiers arrive and he laughs maniacally as he is shot down. With his last bit of strength, he activates the trigger to completely destroy New York City. Personality Not Important is a misanthropic psychopath who will stop at nothing to lead a one-man war against New York City. He has utter contempt for humanity, meaning that he is more than happy to execute anyone who stands in his path regardless of race, gender, or sexuality. He also seems to be mentally unstable, giving his misanthropic tendencies and maniacal laughter near the end of the video game. Quotes Gallery Hatred Protagonist.jpg|The Hatred Protagonist as he appears in the game. Hatred Protagonist vs Civilian01.jpg|The Hatred Protagonist executing an innocent civilian. Trivia * Not Important was originally going to be an unnamed protagonist. However, creator Destructive Creations have since called him "Not Important" after the name became popular among fan circles. * Hatred was originally removed from Steam Greenlight after the trailer's controversial reception. After backlash from users on censorship, Gabe Newell emailed an apology to Destructive Creations regarding this and placed the game back on Steam. The game has since become a best seller upon its launch on Steam. Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Nameless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sociopaths Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Suicidal Villains